Stranded Again
by WitchyDruidess
Summary: Post DMC. Elizabeth goes out looking for Jack alone and ends up stuck on an island with him. Lots of Sparrabeth cause they just belong together. Summary sucks but the story is good, I promise. Character Death, but NOT Jack or Elizabeth.
1. Chapter 1

Stranded Again

Prologue: On Her Own

Sitting in the Captain Jack's old cabin, Elizabeth allowed her thoughts to wander to him. It had been two months since that fateful night at Tia Dalma's. Barbossa had come down the stairs and the crew had set off with out farther ado. The only thing that had been keeping Elizabeth from going insane with worry was steering The Dauntless. Governor Swann had been rather reluctant at giving them the ship, what with pirates being aboard, but Elizabeth had swayed him in the end.

Elizabeth knew she was doing the right thing, but something inside her was telling her that this was wrong, all wrong. She wasn't supposed to being searching for Jack with a ship full of people, she just knew it. And so she made the decision to jump ships the next time they made port. Luckily for her, that would be soon, as the ship was right that moment heading for Tortuga. With the thought of soon being on her own looking for Jack, Elizabeth fell asleep in the bed that Jack had laid in so many months ago, thinking of her.

Chapter 1: Taking Over and The Storm

Tortuga. A pirate's port. A place of dirty, rum soaked men and scandalous whores. Elizabeth hated being here but had no other choice if she wished to get herself a ship.

"Where're you going?" Will's sweet, gentle voice rang out behind Elizabeth.

"I need to get a drink, just wait in the room, I'll be there soon." Elizabeth hated lying to Will, but there was nothing else she could do as she couldn't very well tell him that she was planning on taking over ship by sword point.

Walking into the nearest tavern, Elizabeth took off the vest she had been wearing and unbuttoned her shirt a bit more. She tousled her hair and prayed to God that she looked sexy enough to get a man to trust her. She walked up to the nearest one, he looked drunker than the rest, and lucky for her he was quite decent looking, what with his golden brown hair and tanned skin.

"Excuse me, Sir," she whispered huskily, "I need your help."

The man shot straight up, clearly wanting to do anything to help her.

"Yes, Miss, what is it that you need?" His voice was kind and it almost reminded her of Will. _Stop thinking of him_, she reminded herself, _You have more important things to do, like get a ship!_ Maintaining an air of sexually she breathed "I need to find a ship. My husband has deserted me and I need to get back home." Wanting to seem believable, Elizabeth pouted her lips and made sad puppy eyes.

"Of course, Miss! I'll help you find a decent ship." He said, being entirely sincere.

"Thanks _ever_ so much." Elizabeth replied, with a bat of her lashes. The kind young man took her hand and led her out of the tavern. A southeastern wind had blown up and was making Elizabeth nervous, a storm was coming; she could feel it in her bones. As if sensing her tenseness the man reassured her that harsh winds always blew over Tortuga.

"Will we be there soon?" Elizabeth asked "I so wish to be getting home as quickly as possible."

"Yes, yes. This ship is the fastest in the Caribbean." Elizabeth highly doubted this, because she could name one ship that was currently in Jones's locker called _The Black Pearl, _but she still looked kindly at the man as took her up onto a red and white ship, _The Pride_, and to the captain. He proceeded to inform the captain of Elizabeth's 'situation' and the captain set sail almost immediately.

Once they were far enough away from the dock so that no one could hear but not so far away as the crew couldn't get back to land, Elizabeth unsheathed her sword and walked over to helm.

"I'm terribly sorry about this, sir, but I'm going to have to take over your ship." The captain merely laughed after hearing this, but when he saw the seriousness in Elizabeth's eyes, he put his hands in the air.

"I don't want to hurt you, any of you, so please just get all of your men into the longboats and go back to Tortuga. There's a man in _The Sunken Ship_ named Will Turner, he'll give you passage to anywhere you need to go. If he questions you just tell him Elizabeth Swann sent you." As she was saying all this the captain got all his crew into the boats and he could somehow feel Elizabeth's need to do what ever she was going to do alone.

Elizabeth soon learned her first lesson on handling a ship. Said lesson being that you never, ever sail a ship by yourself. A terrible storm had come about and Elizabeth was finding it difficult to handle everything, which did not mean she didn't know how to handle a ship. She had been at sea for more than two weeks and during that time there had nothing but fine weather, Elizabeth did well in fine weather. It was when the sea turned against her that she had trouble. She suddenly wished Jack was with her. He would know what to do.

All at once a huge wave broke over the deck. The ship started to rock back forth whilst more waves crashed down causing Elizabeth to hold onto the wheel as tight as possible. She was getting scared and didn't know what was going to happen next. The storm started to calm a bit, but, like all things in Elizabeth's life, it just got worse.

Praying was the only thing she could do. As she felt the ship start to slowly tip beneath her, Elizabeth prayed with all her might that she would live through this. Finally, after what seemed like a life time, the ship flipped over. Elizabeth couldn't see anything in the crushing darkness. She felt her breath running out and knew that she needed to get to the surface quickly.

Struggling with all her might Elizabeth pulled her self to the surface and greedily gulped the air into her burning lungs. She turned around in the water and saw that the ship had been torn to pieces by the wave. Swimming over to the wreckage Elizabeth found a board big enough to hold her. She climbed onto it and breathed "Jack." before she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Island

Being awoken to the feeling of something warm and fuzzy tickling your face is not a very pleasant thing. There are many reasons for this, first and fore most being that what ever was warm and fuzzy could in fact be something that wants to eat you. Second, it could be something that was in fact a man's beard and somehow you had ended up in his bed the night before.

Fortunately for Elizabeth it was neither of these things. It was merely a rabbit. Upon opening her eyes Elizabeth saw this and immediately noticed something very strange about this rabbit. It was all black and did not shy away from her when she sat up. In fact, it hopped right into her lap when it saw that she was awake. It seemed as though this rabbit had been handled before by people and rather enjoyed it.

Picking the rabbit up, Elizabeth stood and took in her surroundings. She was on an island that was small, but seemed quite large. There were trees every where, covering everything and a mountain in the middle of everything. All sorts of noises could be heard in the distance, birds and other creatures Elizabeth didn't want to meet. Deciding that standing on the shore of the island was not, as such, a great idea Elizabeth started walking about the island.

She found that it was oval shaped and that it looked the same from every spot on it. This was not good news for Elizabeth as it meant she could get lost very easily. She knew only that she had gotten back to the spot she started in because she could see her foot prints in the sand. Still carrying the rabbit, whom Elizabeth named Bob, she began a slow trek to the heart of the island. Very quickly she came upon a small pool that had a waterfall cascading into it. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. The crystal blue waters were shimmering in the sunlight, the waterfall casting a rainbow over everything. However, Elizabeth soon realized she needed to move on, and so she continued walking. The farther she walked to the center, the denser the trees got. Very quickly it became dark under the canopy, the only light being of a dark green color.

And then, for some reason she could not place, Elizabeth had the feeling she was being watched. Unsheathing her sword, she turned around but seeing no one there continued on her way with her sword out. She soon walked into a sort of clearing. It was rather small but was covered with tall grass and had wild flowers growing every where. There was a small banana tree growing near by and Elizabeth gladly picked one and ate it. She'd had no idea just how hungry she was. She lied down in the grass feeling tired and the rabbit lied with her.

Elizabeth didn't know just how long she had slept for, she only knew that it getting dark quickly. This didn't seem to bother her however, because she saw that the moon was growing bright. She continued on her walk through the forest and within an hour came across another clearing, only this one was very different from the last. This one looked as though it had been lived on for at least six months. The grass had been cleared away and quite a few trees had been cut down. There was a sort of fire pit in the middle of the clearing and a bench looking object had been placed near it. Quite a few objects that looked like bowls of some sort were sitting at random about this place. It was quite clear that someone was living here.

Looking up, Elizabeth noticed a hut of some sort. It was placed in tree and there was ladder going to it. The entire thing was made of wood and there was a door with two windows. Both the door and windows were covered with some kind of fur. Growing quite curious, Elizabeth walked over to the hut and as she got closer, Bob the rabbit got more and more anxious until he finally jumped from her hands. Elizabeth soon realized why when she saw that the fur on the door and windows was rabbit's fur. Poor rabbits.

"Ah. I see you've found my home." Elizabeth whipped around to stare at the speaker. She had known from the first vowel who it was.

"JACK!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Captain Jack Sparrow

Captain Jack Sparrow looked bloody awful. His vest was torn and dirty, his shirt desperately needed washing and his blue jacket was caked with mud.

"Oh, Jack." Elizabeth felt her eyes starting to fill with tears and looked away so Jack wouldn't see her cry. "I'm so sorry. But it was the only way…"

Jack simply smiled. "Save your apology for when you mean it." He said this in a nice way, as though he wasn't really upset with her at all. Slowly he walked over to her, unsure as to why she was looking away from him, but when he saw the tears coming from her eyes he understood.

"Shhh…," he whispered, trying to comfort her, "Don't cry, love. You done whats right by you. Can't ask for any more'n that." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. She snuggled her head into his next and sniffled. She just felt so terrible for leaving him like that and here he was trying to comfort her.

After a few minuets Elizabeth had regained her composure. She leaned away and looked into Jack's eyes. They were pools of brown so dark they almost looked black. Elizabeth felt the world slowly melting away and was subconsciously leaning into Jack lips. She knew what they tasted like, spice, rum, and man, and she wanted more. _No!_ Her conscience yelled in a muffled voice, _You can't do this! You're married to Will!_ Just as they're lips were about to touch Elizabeth interrupted.

"How long have you been here, Jack?" Her voice was a whisper, barely audible. He smiled and let her go. "Not long. A few months, I think."

"Oh…..Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"Don't ask me. I only built one bed, seeing as there was only one person at the time."

Elizabeth nodded and said, "Well then I guess you'll just have to sleep on the floor." And with that she climbed the ladder and went into the hut. She began to take her clothes off as they were quite filthy and put a rather large shirt of Jack's on.

"Oi! What'd you think you're doing?!" Jack came into the small room and saw Elizabeth pulling down the sheets on the bed and wearing on of his shirts. He noticed she wasn't wearing any pants. "That's my bed. And my shirt. Give it back."

"No! I need something to sleep in. And besides, I'm a lady, so I get the bed." Feeling that this was a satisfactory reason, Elizabeth got into the bed and promptly fell asleep.

At around midnight, Jack turned over on the floor for the hundredth time. His back was aching terribly and he kept waking up every hour or so because of it. Knowing he would get no more sleep if he stayed where he was, he left the hut and went down to the beach.

Lying down on a rather comfy spot of sand, Jack looked up at the silver-blue of the moon. He knew he was tired, his body was telling him so, and yet he didn't want to sleep. He knew that if he slept, he would be plagued by dreams about her. Sadly, his mind and body protested greatly against staying awake and he fell into a deep sleep. Instantly he started dreaming…..

_It was still dark outside. Jack was lying on the sand only instead of being alone, Elizabeth was next to him, still pants less and in his shirt. She was staring at him with her chocolate colored eyes and he knew she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. He sat up and pulled her into his arms. He was losing himself in the feel of her body against his and he could restrain himself no longer. Looking into her eyes he leaned in and kissed her gently. It was like no kiss she had ever felt before. The passion behind it was frightening yet exhilarating. She deepened it, wanting to taste more of him. He tasted so amazing, like rum and spice and something that she couldn't place but was purely Jack. She felt his tongue sliding carefully over her lips, as if asking for entrance. She gladly obliged, and allowed him to explore the crevices of her mouth. Soon he had her flipped over and was lying on top of her. He hands began roaming over her body, and little jolts of electricity were sent through her every time skin met skin. Needing this feeling all over, Elizabeth started to remove the shirt she had on. Being more skilled than she, Jack got rid of the offending item much quicker. He took a moment to stare at the simply beauty of her. Her skin was as smooth as cream, her breasts perfectly rounded. Seeing a blush at her cheeks, Jack smiled reassuringly. He wasted no more time and took one of her breasts into his mouth. Her nipples became as hard as pearls and as he scrapped his teeth over it she moaned loudly._

_Elizabeth had never felt this turned on before in her life. "Jack…" She whispered. "Jack…" louder this time_

"JACK!" she screamed at him. He started from his dream and jumped up. He knew that if she saw him in the state he was currently in she would never trust him, so he began acting as if he was still in a state of semi-sleep.

"RUM! YOU BURNED THE RUM! WHY DID YOU BURN THE RUM?!?!?!"

"Jack, I didn't burn the rum. There is no rum to burn."

Jack hadn't realized that it was morning, but he knew he had been dreaming about the beautiful woman standing before him. He began to feel a slight pressure in his pants at the sight of her and knew he had to calm himself quickly.

"Darling, I must excuse myself for a moment so if you would kindly wait here I shall return in a bit."

Elizabeth stared at Jack's retreating form wondering where he was going and why. He was acting rather peculiar, even for Jack, and so she decided to follow him.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to the people who have reviewed….I appreciate it. : )

Chapter 4: A Sopping wet Jack

Elizabeth followed Jack all the way to the pool with the waterfall. Not wanting to be seen, she hid behind a bush that was far away enough so she wouldn't be noticed, but close enough for her to still see what he was doing. He wasn't doing much, just standing by the side of the pool, looking into the water pondering things.

He took a quick glance around the clearing, to see if anyone was there, and proceeded to take off his jack, vest, and shirt. At the site of Jack bare-chested Elizabeth took in a sharp breath. He had magnificently sculpted muscles and a dark tan all over. Numerous scars were scattered everywhere on his body, mostly on his front. There were bullet holes, long, jagged scars from sword-fighting and various other scratches along his back. Elizabeth took one guess as to what those were from. Elizabeth watched him from behind the bush, admiring all the marks on his body. Each one was like a story that she wanted to read. She was watching him in a kind of trance, more or less seeing him but not really seeing him as she was to busy thinking of him.

However, she was snapped out of her reverie when he took his pants off. It took all of Elizabeth's will power to not stare at the beautiful man before her, and unbeknownst to her, Jack knew she had been watching the whole time. He was excited that she had followed him and not left when he had begun undressing, so he could swim freely. In one fluid motion he was in the water and out of sight. He didn't surface for quite some time, and Elizabeth was starting to get worried. She began to see horrible images in her mind of Jack drowning and since he had saved her from drowning once; it was her turn to save him.

She took off all of her clothing except her under garments for her clothes were too heavy to swim in, and dove into the water. She came up for a quick breath and went back under. She looked around but didn't see Jack anywhere. She started to swim back to shore, think he had gone somewhere while she had been under water when something grabbed her. Elizabeth screamed with all her might and then water began to fill her mouth as she was dragged under. She kicked free from what ever had a hold of her and turned around to look directly into the eyes of Jack. She quickly swam to the surface and back to shore. Jack, however, elected to stay in the water as he was, by and large, naked. He began to get out of the water and Elizabeth stared, entranced by the glistening water rolling down his stomach. It made him look, if at all possible, even more hauntingly beautiful than he already was.

Jack just smiled at her, loving the attention. He knew that she was transfixed by the site of him sopping wet, all women were. However, he was quite ready for her to see all of him wet and so he snapped his fingers to get her attention and made her turn around so he could get dressed.

"Darling, I know I look good wet, and I must say, so do you, but unless you're testing my self control, I would suggest changing out of that see through attire and back into your clothes.

Elizabeth turned around and smacked him across the face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Another Person on the Island

Elizabeth was fuming. Jack had tricked her into getting cold and wet and then had the nerve to tease her about it. She marched into the hut and went rummaging about in his clothes. She needed something to wear because she had smacked Jack, she had run off with out picking up her clothes. Finding a pair of old trousers that were two times to big and a shirt that had to have the sleeves rolled up three times so she could use her arms, Elizabeth went to the fire pit and began building a fire. Within a few minuets she had a blaze going and was nice and warm. Bob the rabbit hopped up to her and sat in her lap chewing on some grass. She cuddled him up to her chest and talked to him.

"Jack's a mean old pirate. Doesn't have any respect for women nor anyone else for that matter. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I hate him." _Do you really? _Her mind asked, _do you really hate him?_

Yes! I do really hate him!

_Then why did you go looking for him?_

Because I felt guilty!

_Yes, I'm sure that's the only reason you went….it probably had nothing what so ever to do with the fact that you loved the way his rough lips felt on yours…._

Of course it didn't!!!!! He's disgusting, it was disgusting….kissing him was a necessity, not an enjoyable act.

Whilst Elizabeth sat arguing with herself, Jack snuck up behind her with a banana and a dead animal. At the sound of his boots crunching on the leaves Elizabeth stopped the fight in her head, got up and walked away into the woods. Jack sighed and sat down in her vacated sat. For a few seconds he felt bad about teasing Liz like that, but then he remembered seeing her in only her under garments and the feeling vanished. Jack sat on the log for a while, munching on the banana and day dreaming of Elizabeth. He had just gotten to the part about melted chocolate when he heard a scream come from the woods.

Abandoning his pitiful dinner Jack grabbed his sword and raced to where the scream had come from. When he got to the area the sight made his heart stop. Elizabeth was lying on the ground, a large gash across her stomach, her shirt pulled up just below her breasts ad her pants were untied. She was breathing heavily and there was another cut on her forehead. Her eyes started to close and she passed out.

"ELIZABETH!!" Jack yelled

He ran over to her and dropped his sword. He lifted Elizabeth into his arms and she opened her eyes a little and saw a blurry outline of someone.

"Jack?" she whispered just before she passed out

He watched Jack carry the woman away, Elizabeth was what Jack had called her, with a sour expression on his face. He had been so close to having her, and then she had screamed. She was a feisty one and she was friends with Jack, but that would only make taming her all the more fun, because he would be able to torture Jack with it. He began walking back to his home in the mountain and forming a plan on how to have her and kill Jack.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I love you all for reviewing….it makes me feel special.  And yes, what the title is implying is true….sorry if you like Will…although, if you do, you wouldn't be reading Sparrabeth, now would you? Jk jk jk. I don't really care if you like Will and still ship Jack/Elizabeth. Just please don't send hate-ness. K? Thanks…..on with the story

Chapter Six: It Was Will

Elizabeth lied on Jack's bed wrapped in blankets. She was still asleep and Jack was sitting right next to her in a chair, watching over her. As soon as he had gotten back to the hut, Jack had bandaged Elizabeth's wounds and changed her clothes. Luckily the cuts on her hadn't been too deep and the bleeding had stopped quickly enough.

Elizabeth moaned in her sleep and began turning. Jack look over and saw a look a terror upon her face. He held her hand tightly, not knowing what else to do when Elizabeth started yelling.

"No! No please don't!! Please! No…no…don't. NO!!!!!" she shot up in bed screaming

"Elizabeth… Elizabeth!... ELIZABETH!"

Elizabeth turned and stared at Jack.

"Oh god, Jack. He lied…doesn't love me…don't let him get me…please don't…" her words became incoherent as she leaned into Jack sobbing. He pulled her close and whispered calming words into her ear.

Jack made a vow to himself that he would kill the bastard that tried to hurt her. No one touched Elizabeth with out her consent, no one. Not even Jack would try that. He may be a pirate, but he respected women and they're dignity. Elizabeth quickly fell into a pitiful sleep full of nightmares about him, and Jack stayed by her side, looking out of the hut at the mountain. He had a suspicion that who ever had done this, was there.

He would have her, he would. Jack would not take her from him.

Will paced around the cave, wondering if he should kill Jack and then take Elizabeth, or take Elizabeth and then kill Jack. Both would give him great pleasure, but he needed to decide which would give him greater pleasure. He started thinking about how much he loved Elizabeth, and how if she had only _truly _loved him back this wouldn't be happening. He knew that she had kissed Jack and he knew that she had enjoyed it infinitely more than his kisses. He knew she loved Jack, even if she didn't and he knew that Jack loved her deeply.

But Jack couldn't have her. No. Jack would not take away the last thing he had. He had already taken Will's father, he had taken Will's job when he made Will go on _The Pearl _to save Elizabeth, thus making him an outlaw, and now he was trying to take Elizabeth from him. But he would get her. And Will would make sure of that by running Jack through with his sword.

On the other side of the island, Elizabeth was waking up. Jack looked at her, waiting for her to start talking. He didn't want to rush her, so he just waited.

"Jack…." She sniffled

"Yes?...Who did this Lizzie?" Elizabeth could hear the concern behind his voice…but there was something else. Fear….fear for her?

Elizabeth snuffled some more and whispered so quietly that Jack had to lip read….

"It was Will."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: It's Not Will's Fault

Jack sat in a stunned silence, that one phrase repeating over and over in his head. _"It was Will…..It was Will" _Jack was having a very hard time believing that it had actually been Will, although he didn't doubt Elizabeth's account of what had happened at all, it just didn't sound right. There was something wrong with the way Will had acted toward Elizabeth. Even if he had been angry, he wouldn't purposely hurt her, he loved her. But maybe he loved her to much.

No, he still wouldn't hurt her even if he was crazy.

Trying to figure things out, Jack replayed what Elizabeth had said happened in his head.

------------------------------------Flash Back---------------------------------------

_Elizabeth was still angry at Jack, so she walked off to the woods when he came behind her with a depressing dinner. She wandered around aimlessly with Bob the rabbit trying to find something she could eat. She came upon a banana tree and set down Bob so she could get one._

_She was busy munching away when she heard foot steps behind her. Figuring is was Jack following her she stated_

_"Go away. I'm not in the mood for your silly games. Just leave me alone."_

_Not hearing a reply, she turned around and saw Will looking down at her._

_"Will! Oh it's so good to see you! Do you have a ship? Can we get off the island?" She looked at Will awaiting a response. When none came she looked into his eyes and saw something different about them. His normal honey coloured eyes were a dark brown. They looked foreign and Elizabeth knew something was wrong with him._

_"Will? Will are you alright?" He just stared and all of a sudden pulled Elizabeth into a painful kiss. She struggled with him and pushed him away. This was not the Will she knew. The Will she knew always asked before he kissed her, and he wasn't so rough, and he didn't come towards her after being pushed away._

_"Elizabeth I love you and you are mine, only mine. He cannot have you." Will's voice was rough and mean sounding, not at all the sweet voice of Elizabeth's Will._

_Elizabeth turned and started to run back to Jack because she thought he would know what to do when Will grabbed her around the waist and pushed her to the ground. Getting back up, Elizabeth pulled out her sword, preparing for a fight. Will already had his out._

_"Will, I don't want to hurt" She was trying to sound confident, but her voice was laced with fear. Will didn't say anything, just lunged at her with his sword. The ensuing fight lasted only a few minuets, Will had been training with Barbossa for quite some time and was all the better for hit. He had Elizabeth's sword knocked to the ground quickly and when she bent to pick it up he sliced her stomach. Elizabeth screamed and fell to the ground. She hit her head on a rock and rolled over. Will stood over her, a maniac glint in his eyes. He roughly began to pull her shirt up and untie her pants when the sound of running footsteps came and Jack found Elizabeth._

_ -----------------------------------_End Flash Back_------------------------------------_

It was nearing dusk and Elizabeth sat by the fire wrapped up the blanket she had been sleeping on. She stared into the fire, wondering what was wrong with Will and wanting to help him. She knew that what he had done had not been of his own accord. He was being controlled by someone, but who? And why did they want Will to harm her? It was all very confusing. Jack came over and brought some fruit.

"Here, you need to eat." Elizabeth just shook her head.

"I'm not hungry."

"Elizabeth I will force feed you if I have too." She looked at him and smiled. He really was a kind person, even if he had made some bad choices. She took the fruit and ate it, just to humor him. She yawned and leaned into Jack watching the sun set. Behind them, a dinghy was pulling into the island.

* * *

Will growled at the approaching dinghy. The potion was already starting to wear off, and the Master was coming to give him more. Will sat down, not having the energy to be angry, his head was splitting and he was seeing flashes of Elizabeth lying on the ground. He was starting to remember what had happened and he hated himself for it. He didn't want to do these things, he loved Elizabeth, but that was exactly why the Master had chosen him, because he was in love with a beautiful woman. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey hey. I hope you all are liking the mind control of Will……it's gonna help Jack and Elizabeth's relationship grow….due to death-ness. Btw, please don't send me funky reviews about Davy Jones. All the stories I heard growing up (from my dad) made him out to be a man who liked to hurt women physically and emotionally because of what happened to him with Calypso…. Just an explanation.

Chapter Eight: Death

"You failed me." He growled at Will, "and now you will have to pay the price with your life."

Will stood facing Jones, his face never betraying the fear he held inside. He wished he could go back in time and take back the deal. All he had wanted was Elizabeth as his wife and so he made it. But all Jones had said Will had to do was kidnap Elizabeth and bring her to him so he could clear her memory of Jack, her true love.

And then he had offered Will a drink that had been filled with a potion that had caused all the bad feelings Will felt towards Jack, and even the few that he had felt towards Elizabeth, to come to the surface. That, in turn, made him try to hurt Elizabeth and want to kill Jack.

So here he was again, his life on the line for Elizabeth, his true love. Jones pulled out his sword and put it up to Will's throat.

"I'm going to kill you know William Turner."

"Oh, well that's disappointing. I so wanted to kill the whelp myself."

Elizabeth stood silently outside the mouth of the cave. Jack had told her not to follow, but she couldn't help it. If Jack was going to save Will she wanted to be there. She listened to the conversation between Jack and Davy Jones.

"Hahahaha, Jack Sparrow. So nice of you to join us. Wait there, you'll be next."

"No I don't think I will. I'll just kill the whelp and go, if you don't mind."

"I do mind. I made a deal with him, he gets the girl and I get my heart back from Beckett."

"That doesn't sound like a proper deal to me…how do you get your slimy thump-thump when Will gets his wench? He's not Beckett."

"No, but he can get it from Beckett. However, he failed his part of the bargain and now he dies." Will cut in at this point.

"I didn't fail you! I have to heart!"

"You were supposed to bring it to me before you came here."

"I would have if you hadn't given me that potion. All I could think about was getting her."

"Enough!"

Elizabeth heard a sword being unsheathed followed by the clattering of metal against metal. She ran in just in time to see Jones throw Jack to the wall and stick his sword through Will's heart.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Yes, I know chapter eight was super short…that's why I posted chapter nine with it.

Chapter Nine: Do you Fear Death, Davy Jones?

There was a funny ringing in Elizabeth's ears. She could hear wedding bells sounding, the bells from her ruined wedding day. She stood stock still, staring at the dying man before her. She distantly heard the clatter of her sword falling, and she felt her body rush forward to Will, and she realized she was crying.

"Will! Will, no, stay with me! No! Don't leave me, please, don't leave me!'

Will opened his eyes half way.

"Elizabeth?" he croaked out

"Yes, yes I'm here!"

"I'll always love you and even heaven will be like hell with out you. Don't forget me, Elizabeth."

"NO!!! No, Will! Oh, god!!! No!!" She was still screaming his name when she felt warm, strong hands wrap around her waist and carry her outside of the cave. She turned around to Jack's chest and pounded on it. Her tears soaked his shirt through and her pitiful cries wrenched his heart.

"Ah, ah hahaha. Love." At the sound of Jones's voice, Elizabeth's tears stopped and raging anger replaced her sorrow for the moment.

"You. Bastard." She ran towards him, and looked for a second as though she was going to try and kill him bare handed. But she went straight past him to Will's body and pulled off his coat. She reached inside it and pulled out Jones's slimy, thumping, heart. She then pulled out Bootstrap's dagger and placed the point directly over the heart. Jones had a look of slight terror on his face when Elizabeth walked over to him and stood right in front of him with it. Dried tears stained a river down her face making her look like a menacing witch.

"Tell me, Davy Jones, do you fear death?"

She waited approximately two seconds before driving the blade into the center of Davy Jones's heart. She twisted it around in a circle and smiled at the look of excruciating pain on Jones's face. She twisted the blade back the other way and repeated the process. When he fell to his knees in front of her, Elizabeth threw the heart at him.

"Go to hell." were the last words he heard. Elizabeth knew he was dead, and that there wasn't a chance that he would come back to life, but just for good measure, she took her sword and stabbed him a few times before running to Will's lifeless body.

The tears returned as she held his cold hand in hers. Jack came over and put his hands on her shoulders. He hadn't known that his Lizzie had it in her to kill, even if she had just had her first love killed.

_Then again,_ he thought, _She did kill you._

Yes she did, but she came to find me…to save me. I should do something for her.

And so Jack picked up Elizabeth and set her down outside the cave so she wouldn't see what happened. Jack walked back inside and pulled the dagger out of Jones's no longer thumping thump thump. He went back over to Will and cut his heart out, placing it inside the coat pocket of Will's jacket. He took Will's body down to the sea, Elizabeth closely behind him, and threw Will into it. Jack knew the crew of _The Flying Dutchman _would find it, and that Bootstrap would make his son captain.

Elizabeth sat, once again, watching the fire. Its orange flames teased her with dancing life, the logs laughed at her with rolling fun. She couldn't think about anything but Will and what he had said when he died. _"Even heaven will by hell with out you. Don't forget me." _The words taunted her with the whisper of Will's sweet voice and for the tenth time that hour, Elizabeth felt tears burn behind her eyes. Jack came and sat next to her, placing a comforting arm on her shoulder. She leaned into the embrace and cried and Jack just held her, knowing that that was what she needed right now. A Friend.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ok, so I know the last few chapters haven't been all that happy and there hasn't been much Sparrabeth going on, so here is a nice….hot….chapter for you. And this is a relevant chapter to the story...

Disclamer: I dont own the song Sweet Escape by Gwen Stefani...it just helped me write this chapter...

Chapter Ten: Sweet Escape

Elizabeth tossed and turned in her sleep, having another nightmare about Will. Since the night of his death she had been having this reoccurring dream, always the same, Will coming back to the island and yelling at Elizabeth for not saving him and then he would pull out his pistol and fire. Now, usually by this time, Elizabeth woke up screaming. However, more recently, the shadow of a man jumped in front of her just before the bullet hit her. Elizabeth didn't know who this person was, but each time he died in her dreams she felt as though her heart was being ripped out of her body.

Jack sat watching her toss around on his bed. He didn't know what she was dreaming about, but whatever it was was clearly painful. He wanted to help her, make the pain go away, but there was nothing he could do besides hold her hand for comfort. She started moaning and Jack knew what was coming next, the screaming, and then she would cry and wake up and crawl into his arms for the comfort of something strong protecting her.

She started to moan louder now, and it quickly became a small scream which became tears and then she did something new. She yelled out Jack's name.

"No! Jack don't! No, don't you leave too!"

Jack's grip tightened on her hand and Elizabeth woke up screaming. She sat up and looked around, spotted Jack and cried even harder. She crawled as fast as she could to him and held his face in her hands. She wasn't sure if he was real, or if she was still dreaming. She stared into his chocolate eyes and when she still couldn't tell if he was there she did the only thing that made sense. She kissed him. If he was real, it would taste like salt and sea and rum and him and she would get that tingly sensation she always got when he touched her. But if it was a dream she would feel nothing.

At first Jack kissed her delicately, not knowing what was going on, but then she began to make it more passionate and Jack pulled her onto his lap. He lightly slid his tongue across her lips, asking for entrance, and she obliged. Their tongues were fighting for dominance, a sweet battle that proved to Elizabeth he was real. Oddly, though, she didn't want to stop. His hands were circling her waste, making every nerve ending in her body come to life. She feeling a pleasant pain in places she didn't even know could feel that way. Her hands were tangling in his dreadlocked hair, which was softer than one would've thought. Elizabeth turned herself so that she was straddling him and she could feel him beneath her, which made a feeling of satisfaction shoot through her body. She liked knowing that she could make him this hot, just by way of kissing him, but this was not enough. She wanted to feel more of him and so she slid her hands down and pulled his shirt up.

She ran her hands over every scar she had seen that day at the waterfall. All the bullet wounds, the sword fights, and the bite marks from other women. After touching those Elizabeth felt like she need to mark him as her own so she dug her nails into his skin, making him moan into her mouth. Sweet satisfaction coursed through her body.

After feeling her nails on his skin, Jack knew they needed to stop otherwise Elizabeth might make a choice she wasn't ready for. So he slowly took her hands and pulled them away fro his chest, the words Elizabeth once said to him ringing in his ears.

"…_to do the right thing."_

"_I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by…"_

_Oh yes_, he thought sarcastically, _he loved to wave at them_. Just as he was waving right now at getting what he really wanted.

When Elizabeth felt her hands lose contact with Jack's skin, she pulled back and looked into his eyes. They were black with lust, but there was something else beneath it. Compassion? No, fear? Not that either….what was it? Elizabeth couldn't tell, but she knew it had something to do with her. She started thinking about what it was, getting lost in her own thoughts. Distantly she heard Jack's voice speaking to her.

"What would dear William think of this?" he was asking.

William…Will… WILL! Elizabeth jumped up as though she had been shocked. Caught up in the feeling of Jack and his kisses, Elizabeth had forgotten all about Will, his death, the dream, and the fact that in the dream Jack sacrificed his life to save hers. _Well, _she though to herself, _you now know that Jack was in fact real when you woke up and kissed him._ A blush rose to her cheeks at the realization that she had completely thrown herself at Jack and that he had stopped her from doing anything she would regret.

Elizabeth walked out of the cabin and to the beach and dipped her toes in the water. It felt good on her hot body; it cooled her down to her normal rational self. Deciding she needed a bath, Elizabeth went to the waterfall and took a swim, not knowing that Jack was watching her, protecting her from anything that might want to hurt his dear Lizzie.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: There is a line in here from Sleepy Hollow that Katrina says. It's a really nice line and it seemed to fit in with this chapter nicely. This is just a disclaimer so that I'm not hunted down by people saying I plagiarized …I didn't. : ) And I hope y'all are happy with this chapter….

Chapter Eleven: Heaven in the Water

Elizabeth was the most beautiful picture of the female anatomy that Jack had ever come across. She was the perfect height, at about 5'4", she had an hour-glass figure, her chest wasn't too big, but it wasn't small either. However, the best feature about her was her eyes. They were a gleaming honey brown and showed every emotion she felt. When she was angry they turned to an almost black color, when she was excited about something they sparkled with an inner fire, and when she was sad they dulled to a sort of muddy brown.

Currently, Jack was watching this perfect specimen take a bath. She stood under the waterfall and washed her hair as best she could with just water. Just seeing her stand there dripping with water excited Jack and it became harder and harder for him to control himself around her. She was too beautiful to not ravish with all he had, but for now all he allowed himself was the sight of her.

Having finished washing her hair, Elizabeth decided to swim around for a while. She had noticed Jack watching her from the bushes not long ago, and she wanted to tease him the way he had her. So she started to swim to the opposite side of the pool when she disappeared under the water. She knew Jack was preoccupied with something on his person at the moment and she wanted his attention back on her.

At the splashing noises coming from the pool, Jack's ears perked up. He spun around to see Elizabeth sinking below the surface of the water and with out thinking flung his effects to the side and dove in after her. He had a slight sense of déjà vu about rescuing her from drowning in some body of water… He pulled her out of the water and was swimming with her to the shore when he felt a hand running down his chest. His eyes rolled and turned to face Elizabeth who was smiling at him.

"Very funny." Elizabeth giggled at him and attempted to give him a quick kiss but he turned away and let go of her.

"Jack….it was just a joke."

"Oh yes a hysterical joke getting me a worried about you dying."

Elizabeth swam over to where he was and turned him to face her. They were no standing in the shallow part and Elizabeth's chest was out of the water. She leaned against Jack, a lustful look in her eyes.

"I was just playing….can't dear Jack come out and play with pretty, sweet me?"

Jack could feel himself growing at the suggestiveness of her voice but he stopped, thinking of his late friend, Will.

"Pretty, you may be, but sweet you most certainly are not." He began to walk away again but Elizabeth ran around and blocked his path.

"Jack, I'm sorry if I frightened you."

"It's not that love, it's your late and great husband Will whom who should be mourning over."

She knew he was right, she knew she should've cried more tears over Will than she had, and she knew that she should be mourning him now, as Jack had said, but couldn't, not when she was beginning to realize that she had feelings for Jack.

"I have shed my tears for Will, and yet I am not heartbroken….Jack, I don't think I really loved him."

Jack stood stock still, not believing his ears. Had Elizabeth just said she didn't really love Will? Well that just wasn't possible. The whelp had always had her heart, even when there had been better, more suitable pirates around to choose from. Yet Jack could see the honesty and confusion in her eyes. She didn't love him...but did she love Jack? There was only one sure fire way to find out….

"Did you really think that Captain jack Sparrow wouldn't be able to come out and play?"

His words were laced with the promise of sweet love and Elizabeth couldn't wait to taste it. She shoved his already soaking body down into the water and jumped onto him so that they were both lying on the shallow part of the water. It covered enough to feel good, but not enough to cover them entirely. He looked up at her and then pulled Elizabeth into a kiss so full of passion it was almost scary. He didn't wait for permission this time, no, this time he took what he wanted from that kiss. His hands traveled down the length of her body to her chest where he began to pinch and pull and manipulate each nipple. At each different sensation his fingers caused Elizabeth let out soft mewling sounds that made Jack's ego scream with delight. Elizabeth wrapped her legs around Jack, not getting enough from just his hands on her. She needed him, all of him, on her, inside her, everywhere on her body, and she needed it now. Jack could sense her need for him and he only teased her more. His right hand slowly traveled down to her center. He pushed one finger inside, testing her strength at what was to come. She rocked against him at the feeling it caused, needing more of it. One more finger entered her and she still wasn't getting enough, still wasn't full from him yet and that was what she desperately wanted. When his third finger went in he bucked so hard Jack almost lost his balance. And then he started pumping a rhythm. A sweet pain ran through her body making her moan his name. He kept going until she released on his fingers. Her body went limp but Jack wasn't done with her yet.

"Oh no, love, it's my turn now."

He began kissing her again and within seconds she was back to needing him on her. Only there was one small problem, he was still fully clothed.

"Jack," she sighed, "clothes…off…now…please." Jack smiled at her request and tantalizingly stood up, pulling his shirt off as he went. Elizabeth stood after him and stared at his gorgeously bronze body. The many scars on his body scared and excited her. She leaned down and licked him from his abs all the back up to his lips. The feel of her tongue on his skin was more than Jack could take. He kissed her with all that he had and at the same time, Elizabeth unbuckled his pants and threw it away. His pants would be harder to get off. Impatient to remove the offending garment Elizabeth yanked at them, causing them both to fall over. Jack smiled at her.

"A little anxious, are we?"

"Just shut up and take them off"

He was glad to obey that order and in two seconds had the pants were gone. Now, Elizabeth was no judge of men, as she was still a virgin, but she knew that Jack was not like other men in this department. Once again, Jack's ego was screaming with pleasure, but he wanted the rest of him to as well. So he grabbed Elizabeth and pulled her against him into a bruising kiss. At the feel of skin on skin, the nerve endings on every part of Elizabeth's body came to life. She slipped her hand down him, returning the favor of pleasure giving. She gripped him felt his body give a slight jerk. Slowly, teasingly, she stroked him and in a minuet or two Jack knew he wouldn't be able to hold back. So set her down in the water and laid on top of her. He stared into her eyes, asking if she was ready, and when she nodded he slowly slid inside of her. For the first few seconds there was pain but then there was nothing but most pleasurable feeling Elizabeth had ever known. Jack stopped quickly to make sure she was ok, and to reassure him Elizabeth pushed herself up to meet him the rest of the way. Jack placed both hands on either side of Elizabeth and braced himself. He knew he would crush Elizabeth if he laid fully on her. And then slowly, ever so slowly, he started to move.

His rhythm became faster the more she moaned his name and then everything became a blinding white and Elizabeth was soaring. She screamed his name out as she came and Jack followed her within seconds. Panting, Elizabeth snuggled up to him in the warm water.

She was the happiest she had been in years.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I just wanna give a really big THANK YOU to all the people that have been reading and reviewing or just reading, but a special thanks goes to ZivaJade who has helped my writing become better by giving me her wonderful constructive criticism. Thank you bunches….on with the story!

PS: sorry it took so long to update….

Chapter Twelve: Sword Fight

A bird was singing a light song to its lover somewhere on the island, waves were splashing along the beach making sweet music with the tide, and Elizabeth Swan and Jack Sparrow were sleeping on the bed all cuddled up together. Jack was snoring slightly and Elizabeth was breathing deeply in the same rhythm. Jack had his arms wrapped around Elizabeth's middle, one leg laying over hers. He had stolen all the covers during the night, but this didn't matter, as his body was giving off enough heat for the both of them.

Elizabeth was dreaming again, only this time, the dreams were not nightmares; they were sweet, sensual, pleasurable things. This particular dream had rum and chocolate mixed with a certain pirate captain and just when she was to the point of drinking the rum out of his mouth, Jack gave a tremendous snore and jolted Elizabeth awake. She looked over at him and smiled. He was so cute when he was asleep. He didn't have his mask of cool unconcern, he wasn't staggering around like a drunken idiot, he was just Jack.; a good man, a handsome pirate, an exquisite lover.

Knowing she would get no more sleep at this time, Elizabeth started to slowly move Jack's arm from her waist and climbed out of bed, but a strong hand grabbed her wrist

"Just where do you think you're going love?

"I'm going to get food, do you hear my stomach growling?"

Instead of answering, Jack pulled her back down on top of him. He opened his chocolate eyes and looked at her.

"You're hungry? Here's some breakfast for you…", and he kissed her so hard that all thoughts of food left her brain until all she could think about was Jack and his lips.

* * *

"Can we please get something to eat, now?"

"Am I not enough to satisfy your hunger?"

His voice told her he was teasing her, trying to get a rise out of her, and she knew it shouldn't bother her, but damn it she hadn't had a single thing to eat since she had taken a bath yesterday. She growled low in her throat, a warning that Jack should not be aggravating her right now and he took this warning very seriously as he immediately got out of bed, disappeared for a minuet or two and came back with a bushel of bananas and various other fruits. Elizabeth sat up in bed and took the bananas. She started directly at Jack as she slowly peeled it and took the first bite, and at the look on his face laughed and choked and coughed. She loved teasing him and then pulling back at the last second because it was payback for the many times he teased her about something.

She quickly finished her sad breakfast and got dressed. She wanted to do something today, something productive. The whole time they had been stuck on this island, they had done nothing towards the cause of getting off it. Elizabeth didn't want to live here forever. It was a dismal place, and bad memories had recently been formed here. Elizabeth needed to get her mind off of everything, from the death of Will to losing her virginity to Jack, not that this was a bad thing, she just wanted to do something that wasn't drastically extreme. So she grabbed her sword and went out of the hut to the beach and began fencing with and invisible partner.

Jack watched her the whole time, and he saw that she was a very good swashbuckler, but she needed a good teacher to help her become amazing. An idea struck him and he grabbed his sword and went down to where she was. He jumped in with her rhythm of fighting and within minuets had her easily pinned to the ground.

"Damn. Why are you so good?"

"Cause I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Elizabeth grunted. It wasn't fair that he beat her so quickly. She was a good swordsman, but he was just better. Jack watched as she got up, a sour expression marring her beautiful features.

"You want me to teach you?"

"What?"

"Do you want me to teach you how to sword fight?"

"I know how, thank you."

"You're good, but I can make you great."

"Fine. Teach me all you know."

Jack smiled as he put his sword up to her throat.

"First lesson. Always watch what the other is doing. Never take your eyes off of him or her for a second as it could cause your death."

He moved his sword from its position at Elizabeth's throat as she glared at him.

"Now, show me all that you've got."

And she did. They fought for hours and each time Jack won but each time it was getting harder and harder to beat her. When it started to get dark, Elizabeth called a truce so that she could go bathe again as she was sweaty and most likely smelled awful.

"Can I join you?"

"No." Elizabeth turned her back on the disgruntled figure of Jack and sashayed to the clearing so she could have some well deserved me time.


End file.
